Iris Café
by DietMilk
Summary: Modern AU Robine is an author, she was going to write Romance yet she can't think of anything to write. She has Three Months to finish her story but if she doesn't turn it in she'll risk losing her job, though after an encounter with a man named 'Chrom' at the café she finds herself accompanying the staff called 'Shepherds'. Will this be the inspiration she was looking for? Robinx?


**AN: Before anything happens Male!Robin will still have Robin as his name, but Female!Robin will have a E at the end of her name, which will look like 'Robine'. I know someone would probably would have them have different names but it's kinda something I thought for something I came up with involving Robine's family. Hope you enjoy this Modern AU, constructive criticism is welcome though!**

**Rated T for cursing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem! It belongs to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. I also don't own any countries mentioned.**

Chapter 1, Writers Block.

Robine grabbed her white locks of hair and tugged them, she couldn't think of ideas. She couldn't find any spark. She had the one thing she hoped to never have, Writers Block. She was writing a new book, a romance one to be in fact, yet she didn't know what to put. She wanted something Original but not to overused, like High School love stories, even though she found them amusing to read. But what was she supposed to write about?

Her head face planted on her desk, "Ugggghhh! What do I even write!? I can't think of any ideas and I don't plan on using the usual 'Forbidden Love' or 'High School Love' idea!" She screamed in her head. Sometimes she wondered why she didn't just do the job her father wanted and get easy money, though she knew that question was stupid. She wanted this job after all. She rose her head and sighed, she sat up and moved away from her desk, slammed her door open, and marched to her crappy kitchen in her apartment. She grabbed the handle of fridge and opened it, she took out an apple and bit into it closing the fridge door right after. As she ate she checked her calender and shook her head. She had three months left to finish her draft, if she didn't finish it her job would be on the line. She loved having to write as her job, but she normally did not have any Writers Block.

Her phone rang in her left side pocket of her jeans and she answered the call, "Hello?" She said into it munching on her apple.

"Jeez sis, you sound near death." A deep voice responded, she immediately perked up after hearing the voice.

"Robin Hood!" She said smiling a little bit. A nickname she used for her twin since her father was to unconcerned to give them separate names, though he gave _**her**_ a separate name.

"Nice to see you still use my nickname, hows life?"

Her older twin was in her old town still, she had to move to the city in order to get more in touch with her partner. Which he eventually left her for another one, she didn't blame him for it though. She just wished that she could rewind what happened, she was more experienced and mature as an author. Definitely different then before. Though she did miss her close friends, Henry, Gaius, heck she even missed her and her brothers stalker, Tharja.

"Like shit." She heard her brother laugh on the other line. "I would move back to Nevada to live with you guys again, but after all my hard work to get to New York I don't really feel like wasting that effort."

"At least you got away. I still have to listen to dad's bullshit." She heard the other sigh.

"Well enough with the gloomy stuff! I haven't heard from you a lot since I first moved in, so I want to know all the good stuff that's happening in Nevada!"

"Ha ha, guess you're right. Well there's a slight chance that I can move in with Henry. He said he's willing to split the bills and stuff with someone. Gaius...he already has a place to crash, so he might be able to let me live with him. Also I, uh, started going on a dating website. I found someone I like and it was all Gaius's idea!" Robin quickly accused.

Robine giggled, "Ooh, who's the lucky lady who caught Robby's attention? Did she have your 'high' standards?" She knew that Robin wasn't into dating that much, though he was very picky on what he wanted in a girl. She needed to soak in every detail in something this rare.

"W-well, from her profile she seems like uh...god how do I explain this."

"Why brother, did you just fall for her looks?"

"NO! It didn't really show her profile picture. It was just blank, the default picture until you change it. So I can't even see what she looks like. But I sent her a message, I'll tell you about her later though. Maybe."

"Alright, but be sure to remember, I want to know everything! Especially since I'm in need of ideas for a romance story." She mumbled the last part, though Robin heard it.

"Writers Block? That's rare, you normally have a whole bunch of ideas."

"Well Robin, the train to my imagination abruptly stopped and hasn't move since then. I need to know, and I really am interested in your love life."

"Okay, I'll tell you tomorrow if it'll help you. Hope you manage to complete your draft on time, otherwise it'll CAWs a bunch of problems." She heard her brother laugh like crazy.

"_Fucking Henry. How long has it been for this to happen?_" She thought.

"Henry is rubbing off on you way to much." She sighed.

"Yeah yeah, any way I gotta go. My lunch break is almost over. Talk to you later Robin Bird!"

"Bye bro!" She hung up her phone. It's been ages since she had a _good_ conversation. It also gave her an idea on what she could write. She wasn't sure if it was good though. "_If not, then back to the drawing board_."

She began to finish her apple and opened one of her cabinets, she opened a container, which was empty. "_Great no coffee, the one time I need to drink caffeine the most my coffee container is empty. Café it is then._" She grabbed her wallet of her counter and took her keys too, soon she was out of her apartment.

~~Time Skip~~

Even after she moved into New York City she still wasn't used to everything, she wasn't used to the fact the young man flirted with every girl he saw, she wasn't used to the woman who looked to be a child, and she still hasn't remembered where Star Bucks was. She couldn't just ask someone though, not a lot of people are friendly in New York. The only option she could think of was the young man, even though he is a flirt he is nicer then most strangers in New York.

"_I guess it's worth a shot._" She thought walking towards the newspaper stand. She immediately spotted familiar light brown hair that looked a little gray, he seemed to be staring off in the sky. She tapped his shoulder, "Excuse me, do you happen to know any coffee shops around here?"

He immediately turned more perky and faced her, "Why yes, I do. Would you like me to take you to one?"

"_Oh boy._" She grimaced but quickly replaced it with a smile. "No, it's okay. But can you tell me the directions to the coffee shop?" "_This boy seems younger then me. Good grief, does he hit on older women too?_"

He pointed up ahead. "If you go across my stand you'll see it, it's called 'Iris Café'. I'm sure you'll love it." The store had a blue door umbrella, it had 'Iris Café' neatly printed on it. There were orange pots with white roses planted in it, next to the two pots were white metal tables with two white metal chairs for each of them. Another blue umbrella was in the middle of each table, the doors were brown but in the middle it was made of glass. A paper seemed to be taped on the glass, though the building it self had seemed to be a beige color. There seemed to be a welcome mat in front of the doors, she had to admit. It looked a bit fancy in her opinion.

"Thanks." She was about to walk to the store.

"Wait. Do you mind telling me your name?" She didn't turn back to him.

"It's Robine. Uh goodbye!" She ran to the store, she didn't have time to talk with the young man. Sure she had time talk with her brother, but she just needed some coffee and then it's right back to writing.

She entered the store, she heard bells ring once she opened the door. She looked around the café, the walls were made of gray marble. The tables, chairs, and counters were made of a dark wood. The chairs had a beige cushion on the seat. There were portraits of yellow sunflowers in a field on the walls and there were light blue curtains on the windows. The floors were made of light wood planks. Though the thing she noticed was the lack of people, in fact there were no people in here. She shook her head.

"_No time to admire, I need some coffee._" She thought. She walked up to the counter. No one was there though.

"Hello?" She said a loudly, though not loud enough for a yell. Maybe they were closed and she didn't notice. She turned away to go exit when-

"Wait! I'm here!" A woman cried. She immediately turned around and was greeted with the sight of a brunette woman crashing on the ground. "Ooh, that one is going to bruise..." She rubbed her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Robine asked running to the woman helping her up.

The woman nodded, "Yeah, oh why did Chrom let me work here? I'm not even that great, I trip a lot, I mess up, I can't even get the right orders sometimes! I'm useless..." She said looking down ashamed.

"H-hey, I don't know who this Chrom is but I'm pretty sure he hired you for a reason! So stop beating yourself up, er please?" Robine said trying to reassure the woman.

"R-really?" She asked raising her head up eyes wide.

"Really." The woman smiled. "_She's so pretty when she smiles..._" Robine thought staring at the her.

"Ah! I almost forgot! What did you want to order?" She said straighting up.

"Well-"

"UGH! GAWDS! YOU ARE SO STUPID! YOU KNOW THAT CHROM IS DATING SOMEONE! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GET OVER YOUR CRUSH!? GAWDS!" A red haired teenager yelled while barging in the store, followed by another red haired woman.

"_Oh god, I just wanted some coffee and now there's drama._" Robine thought while she heard the cashier lady trying to calm the teen down. "_The worst part of this, I can't leave. And I still haven't gotten my coffee._"

**AN: Hope you like this chapter! To whoever read this I want you to say who you think should be the woman Robin thought was nice on the dating site. I might either make them his love interest or probably they'll be chill friends. OR I'LL MAKE IT A PLOT TWIST WHERE IT WAS THARJA ALL ALONG! Though if we want to make it a challenge for everyone, whoever can guess what name '_her_' has will get to choose who'll be the woman on the dating site. Depends if I feel evil, though I would recommend putting what you think '_her_' name is just in case I do the challenge. This'll most likely be the only time I'll ask what should happen, stuff like that at least, so don't expect to see any later. **

**As for the reason why I put Nevada for where they originally live, It's a desert there. Plegia is a desert. I think you can see why, plus I wanted to not use Plegia or Ylisse for the country they're in. And New York City was just a random thought. That's all for now! See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
